Breaking in the Newbie
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Ryback and Stan Stansky. I think Ryback is an underrated superstart and he needs some love. This will be a three shot.


**A/N So everyone knows Ryback and how he faces all these ugly jobbers and wins? We this one Jobber from the independent circuit (Stan Stansky) well he wasn't as ugly and out of shape as the other losers. Hes the kinda cute, scrawny-ish, blonde one. Well I thought he was so cute and boyish that he seemed perfect for a big, manish guy like Ryback :). So here it is.**

To say Stan was shocked would be an understatement. He was stunned, speechless! Ryback had just walked into the trainers room after Raw had ended and basically man-handled the smaller man, slinging him over his broad shoulder. Stan had tried to tell him 'he couldn't do this, the match was over'! The older man had ignored him and continued on to his destination. The large man dropped Stan on the floor of his private lockerroom. Stan winced and tried to make a move to leave but he was blocked by a muscular arm.

"What the hell man! You won the Goddamn match, now leave me the fuck alone, Asshole!" Stan seethed, pissed beyond belief. This man was hassling him for no reason. It was as if he had to lose his match, get a sprained wrist, and be hassled by the victor before he could go home.

"Its amazing what a college education could've done for you vocabulary." He chuckled, voice laced with dark amusement. This served to just make the blonde man madder. Stan found nothing funny about this, jeez what was this guy's problem?

"Whatever, why am I here?" He was tired of waiting for this juggernaught to explain his action.

"To get my stuff."

"What?" Ryback had to be kidding!

"You heard me, now lets get your stuff." Soon Stan was being dragged out into the empty hall. He was still sore from his match and Ryback seemed to not have been affected by it. He struggled but it was half-hearted, he really just wanted to leave and that seemed like what they were doing.

He was shoved into the room, he grabbed his gym bag and ,ignoring the looks of the other occupants, obediently followed behind the larger man. Ryback smiled at him and seemed pleased that Stan was starting to obey him. In reality Stan didn't want to start a scene infornt of the other wrestlers, it was better they think he was buddies with Ryback rather than they think he's being harrassed. Oh God, what if they had gotten involved? Ryback would've taken most of them out, no he would bring his friends into an unnecessary fight.

'Maybe he just needs a friend?' Stan thought. 'Maybe he does't know how to make friends. I'll just talk to him in the car and tell him this isn't how to make new friends. Hell if he apologizes I'll be his friend.' Content with this plan in his niave mind Stan marched behind the professional with confidence.

Ryback was surpirsed how willing the young man was to this, well he didn't actually know what Ryback had instore for the two of them this evening. Oh well, Ryback was sure the blonde would enjoy it and if he didn't the taller man would make him like it.

"Get in." He said gruffly and nugded the younger male to his rental. Stan rolled his eyes but followed the order anyway. They had just left the parking lot when Stan decided to speak.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"This isn't a good way to make friends ,yano?"

"You think I did this to make a friend? Well I didn't."

"If you stopped acting to odd, I would be your friend."

"I have enough friends, I didn't give you a ride to the hotel to make friends with you!" Ryback growled, this man thought he was an antisocial beast who could only make friends by kidnapping? 'Well the smartass will learn his place soon enough,' he mused.

"Wait hotel? Dude I live in town! I'm not staying at any hotel."

"Your staying at my hotel tonight. Now shut up kid before I shut you up."

"Wait, have I been kidnapped?" Confusion etched on his face.

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ME?"

"I like you, I think your pretty." Ryback stated bluntly, never one to sugar coat things.

"You think I'm pretty? I'm a guy! Guys aren't supposed to be pretty!"

"You complain that I called you pretty but not that I'm gay." It was his turn to be confused. "Your strange." Stan was about to retort but paused, why was that. He turned to look at the older wrestler ,who just continued to pay attention to the road. He wasn't handsome in anyway, his nose was hooked, his jaw sharp and unshaven, and his hair looked like he was neglecting to shave it.

Not his type at all, Stan was pansexual* and prefered to have his lovers sophisticated and clean cut. Stan was normally almost always a kept man, getting anything he wanted and all he had to do was be a good, quiet trophy. This man wasn't sophisticated in any form, even his flirting was direct and blunt. If sex with Ryback was anything like talking to him then it would be rough and straight to the point.

"What the hell, why not?"

"Really?" Ryback was shocked, he was sure that Stan's silence and staring was his way of saying 'no'. But here he was agreeing to join him in the hotel room.

"Yeah sure. Better be worth it though." He said sarcastically, he was tired and really wasn't up for a rough one night stand, but he probably was gonna have one-wether he said yes or no.

Ryback was grinning madly as they pulled into the parking lot. He carried Stan's bags as they made their way to his room. He gently nudged Stan into the now open door, before Stan could turn and face he was shoved against the wall. He gasped as the muslcular man nibbled on his shoulder.

Stan was flipped so his back was pressed to the wall, his lips assaulted by the other man. Ryback pushed his tongue into the blondes mouth, moaning as his hands ripped the smaller mans shirt. He pulled away for a moment.

"Get on the bed." The older man growled, impatiant. Stan felt weak in the knees and had to scramble to comply, he stripped of his clothes, feeling Ryback's eyes on his slim form. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes on the tall wrestler. Ryabck yanked off his ring gear and grabbed Stan by the hair. The blond got the message immiediantly and grabbed the man's hard member.

He lent forward and licked the precum that had oozed out the head, the hand in his hair tighten. Encouraged Stan took the tip in his warm mouth. He teased the other man by slowly moving down towards the base then slurping and moving his head up again.

Ryback yanked him up and bent him over the side of the bed. He pushed his fingers into Stan's mouth, the smaller man obidiently coating them. Ryback pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers against the blond's tight pucker. He slipped a finger in knuckle deep, smirking when Stan mewled. He started pumping, soon adding a second and a third finger. Stan was whimpering and bucking against his fingers.

Ryback pulled his fingers out and lined his member up with Stan's entrance. He whimpered as the older man pushes the head in, despite the stretching before hand it burned. When he was fully sheathed Ryback started to slowly pull out and push back in. He bit down on the blond's shoulder trying to stifle his hoarse moans. Stan on the other hand was moaning and crying out uninhibated, throwing his head back, eyes rolling.

His knees were quickly turning to jelly and his arms were feeling the strain of the rough fucking. The smaller man gave a keening wail when Ryback thrusted against his protate, the older man's hand wrapped around Stan's neglected cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Stan was on cloud nine, his mind racing with all the stimulus he was feeling from Ryback.

Stan's vision started to blur as he came closer and closer to his climax with Ryback not to far behind. The older wrestler lifted his right leg and hefted it up onto the bed, stabbing straight into Stan's sweet spot. The blond screamed as he came arcoss Ryback's hand. Ryback gave a few final thrusts before he coated the blonds insides with his essence.

As both men came down from their highs, Stan analyzed his situation. His sprained wrist was throbbing painfully, his body -his hips and ass in particular- were aching, and he felt alittle embarrassed at the noises he made. But he had never felt so satisfied after sex.

Ryback eliminated the option of him leaving because as soon as he collected his thoughts, he pulled his wilted cock out of Stan and yanked him so they were both underneath the blanket. Stan sighed, he just needed to rest for just a moment and then he would leave. He repeated in his head even as his eye lids dropped and as a muscular arm wrapped around his slim waist.

**A/n Sorry I've never done slash before. I worked really hard on this but pretty please tell me if I could've done done something better, I actually wrote this to practise for my Orton and Jericho Slash. So please to be reviewing oh and did ya'll see Cena on raw? With his Star wars comparision? I lol'd so hard! I didn't catch everything he said so if someone got all of it could write it done for me I would appreciate. Thank you!**


End file.
